User blog:Toweled Avenger/George Lucas
This is such a dead horse of a topic... Star Wars and how Lucas killed it. But the truth is, he did. For me. After first mutilating and raping the very films that made me love it (which I forgave) I held out for the new one. Then I held out for the second one. Then the third. Each time was like having your faithful dog shot in front of you. Or if you're not a dog person... having a bottle of Coke shaken up and rammed up your butt by the nice old guy who used to sell you snow cones. I admit, each of the new ones slightly improved over the immediate one prior to it... but only in the most microscopic ways. Damn midichlorians. I must have watched that filthy old guy's very intelligent dissections of the prequels multiple times... not only because they were hilarious, but because he was dead on right about every single examination. And that was just about making a good movie! George's utter disregard for wanting to make a good movie was quoted by him when he said, "I just wanted to make a movie I would watch." Bastard! What about the people who made it possible FOR you to make these effing things?! When he touched up the originals with new effects and such, again, I didn't mind so much. Adding a Jabba Hutt scene in Star Wars just cuz he shot a scene with Harrison Ford back then made NO sense especially when it added nothing to the necessary plot of that movie and the whole walking over his tail crap should've made any honest filmmaker realize it didn't belong. I don't think he did anything to Empire. He later was quoted as saying it was HIS least favorite of all of them. What does that tell ya? And then adding a CG-ed dance number into Jedi?! WHAT!? He'd lost his marbles. Still... hoped. Episode One. Midnight Show. By myself. Thought I must've nodded off and missed something or was just too tired to really "get it". But no, upon second viewing, it WAS a load of crap. I had been collecting Legos most of my life and had been getting the latest Star Wars releases around this time. I was loving it too! I even got some of the Episode I stuff just cuz. But when Episode II came out, my inner child's soul (at least the Star Wars bit of it) was crushed. I could zero in on George for a number of things that made me angry. Writing or complete lack thereof. Getting some of the finest actors working today to deliver the worst performances of their lives by putting the worst written lines in their mouths. Ugh. And then drawing cartoons around them. Not just monsters, aliens and space ships, but the whole damn building they stood in or the planetscape they looked out at. I won't mention the damn talking bunny guy. Three came out and I figured I was done with Star Wars. George said as much that he was so I let it all go with live and let live. I busted up all my Star Wars lego ships and built other cool stuff. I had nothing good to say this whole time. I would look timidly over towards the Star Wars Legos when looking for the new LOTR sets and have a small yearn. I have a nephew who keeps telling me that the tv show Star Wars Clone Wars (in CG) was actually good. I was tempted. Lucas only gave them permission to write little stories imbetween his big stories as long they didn't mess with George Canon. Then the day I heard Disney bought George out. It didn't really occur to me the possibilities as I was at work. But a buddy of mine started me thinking... holy cow, if Lucas stepped down then they may be able to make some great stuff! I almost immediately went out and bought The Clone Wars tv show and watched. It is good! Well written, acted, tension, killing, danger, exciting, only 1 or 2 shows per season of Jar Jar or any lovel-dovey nonsense between Anakin and Padme. The droid soldiers are stupid and say Roger Roger all the time but then they die. I found myself suddenly very excited for Star Wars again! Not like I'll ever watch the prequels again. Maybe that "edited" version I spoke about once will finally come to light. The one where in I most of the pod race stuff is gone and all the gambling's dialogue is edited out with just a smooth payment for a ship. Then II and III can be edited with most dialogue removed. Hell there are much better scenes in the Clone Wars cartoon that I could edit in for the really poor acting in the movies. The cool stuff like spaceship battles and sword fights will be the meat with maybe Yoda throwing a line out every so often for Sam Jackson to look pensive at. George says he's giving most of the 4 billion to charity. Good for you George. I truly believe that is a tremendous thing to do. Now please just keep your nose out of the kitchen and let someone else try to brew up some fan love that you completely squeezed out of your last recipes. You rich old bastard. TA Category:Blog posts